Make It Sweet!
Make It Sweet was an album by the (virtual) band MilkCan, released on June 19, 1999. It acted as the soundtrack to Um Jammer Lammy. Instead of featuring music taken directly from the game, the album features music performed by MilkCan with vocals by Michele Burks as Katy Kat. On a few tracks, most notably "Power Off! Power On!", "Baby Baby!!", and "Taste of Teriyaki!!", Katy shares the vocals with the masters in the game. In November 1999; Um Jammer Lammy (Original Soundtrack), with the original music from the game was released. In the USA, the album was not released due to the commercial failure yet critical success of Um Jammer Lammy. Because of that, the album was put for download on the Internet for free. Critical response to the album was mixed. Some fans praise the album for having an individuality, while some panned the album due to its "shrillness" or the fact that Katy now takes over the vocals. In 2000, on MilkCan's now-defunct band site (MilkCan.com; can be mentioned on "Radio Signal Jam"), the fictional band members gave their own reasons on why to buy the album via video. Ma-San's reason is unknown, as she didn't have any subtitles. Lammy's and Katy's reasons were that the album was good in their opinions. Tracklist Lyrics/Dialogue Let's Jam Together! PJ Berri Jam Dialogue PaRappa: Hey Katy, I heard you started a band. Katy Kat: Uh-huh, it's a great band! PJ Berri: Can't we help? Sunny Funny: '''Yeah.. We'd love to help! '''Katy Kat: Mmm, it'd be nice if Sunny could design our costumes, PaRappa you can help us carry the equipment, buy snacks and give us foot massages. PaRappa: '''Sure... like always. What about you, PJ? '''PJ Berri: I'll have a chocolate frosty and a cherry pie. PaRappa: '''Nonono, I'm talking about Katy's live show, what're you gonna do? '''PJ Berri: Oh, then i'll have 6 chocolate frosties and a large cherry pie. Birth Song Lyrics Time for you and me to have a family! With a baby, we should live so happily! Could be a boy or girl whichever we don't mind at all! Our newborn treasure shall bring tons of love, and peace to all! (Uh-huh!) I can buy him trucks and tree house! I can buy her rings and a doll house! The child must be strong! The child must be sweet! We'll give, our child, love forever long! Doesn't matter strong or weak cuz it's our own! If it's good for you, it's good for me, we're not alone! The thumping beats of our new baby sounds so heavenly! I can't believe that we created life, just you and me! (Indeed!) You can give him food, change his diapers! You can pay the bills, do the dishes! You can babysit! Only if I'm it! Why don't we just flip a coin? No! I will do the work! I'll be glad to work! Time for you and me to have a family! With a baby, we should live so happily! Could be a boy or girl whichever we don't mind at all! Our newborn treasure shall bring tons of work, and peace to all! Our newest little baby! Casino In My Hair Lyrics Where's that place that comes in pairs whenever I'm aware? Casino here, casino there, casino in my hair. I wish my bear was in the air with no more time to spare. Casino here, casino there, casino in my chair. Surely purty honey I love you so, And if I had the money it would be yours. I think about the barrels spinning inside of my heeeead. Where's that place that comes in pairs whenever I'm aware? Casino here, casino there, casino in my hair. '' ''I wish my bear was in the air with no more time to spare. Casino here, casino there, casino in my chair. (Yeee-haw! ??????! Away! Hahaha! Yee-haw! Ha....) Surely purty honey I love you so, '' ''And if I had the money it would be yours. I think about the barrels spinning inside of my heeeead. Where's that place that comes in pairs whenever I'm aware? Casino here, casino there, casino in my hair. '' ''I wish my bear was in the air with no more time to spare. Casino here, casino there, casino in my chair. Casino in my hair, Casino in my chair. Radio Signal Jam Dialogue Radio Host 1: And at 6 PM tonight, live from the Chop Chop Master Arena, we'll be featuring a special performance by the brand new, sexy, hot, and dynamite group... Uh.. Uh.... Uhh..- The Milk Can! For more information please call 1-800-MILKCAN, that's, 1-800-MILKCAN, or look us up at Milkcan.com. Milkcan.com, so everybody be there! (Or be square!) Radio Host 2: Hi rockers! Welcome to "You can look like you're playing the guitar even though you're not that good". Last week, we studied that proper headbanging should be done at less than 49 degrees. *radio signal starts to gain noise* This week, we will study chicken locking, it gives us rockers a great influence on playing style- *radio signal is overridden by interference* Taste of Teriyaki Lyrics Note: Song starts off slower than the original I know you're the wild and violent flame... I still smell your smoke and I can't play straight with your game... That doesn't mean, that I am yours, I'm not a fool, I have a lot to give. In any case, it's up to you, if you can show, that you can give more than I got to give. Lightning effect plays, song speeds up. It might be you, or maybe you, my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down. Somebody come and rescue me, before an angel comes to take me round and round. I don't want you to wait for a thing. But you can't just rush my love! Few second pause in vocals, then it resumes at half speed. I wanna be wanna be a girl, that has a lot to give, never caught alone, never shedding tears. '' So I need a man, that really understands every little thing and knows my fears.'' Once again, lightning effect plays and the song speeds up. It might be you, or maybe you, my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down. Somebody come and rescue me, before an angel comes to take me round and round. I only wanted you to, come over here, cuz I can think of something for me and you to do. If I can have another, another dream, the devil would come back to pick me up with you. Oh I do hope that the, that the time comes. '' Time has come for me to, me to have fun.'' '' I'm talking bout a lot of fire.'' I'm talking bout no getting tired. '' Forever and ever.'' Together forever. Lammy stops playing, and Teriyaki Yoko sings her PaRappa lines while the song slowly fades to silence. (I only wanted you to.) I still feel and smell your smoke and I cannot play, straight with your game. (Come over here, with me.) Cuz I know that you're gonna behave like a child from the world way up above. If I can be, without you, In any case, it's all up to you, if you can just show me just what you can do. (And I hope you will scream.) I sure hope that you ain't no bluff, I've seen many many of those, I've had enough. (I only wanted you to.) Somebody come and rescue me quick, or I'm gonna be the angels next pick. (Come over here, with me.) You don't wanna see me get hurt, the angels been mean to me that's for sure. (If I can be, without you,) If I can have, have another wish, I want the devil to join my next dish. (and I hope-) But if I can't-'' Power Off! Power On! Lyrics '''Paul: Hehehaha. Yeah. Aw yeah aw yeah. Aha, a beaver in the house. '''(Music starts)Paul Chuck: Get up turn your chainsaw on.'' Katy Kat: Power off, power on! Paul: Now let's start with this tree here. Katy: Low gear, high gear! Katy: Come on hurry, hurry hurry hurry, hurry hurry. Paul: (ha ha!) Paul: No need to worry, worry the trees gonna grow back surely. (ha ha!) Both: Ain't this fun now? Aren't you glad now? Both: My chainsaw's the best in the town! Both: NEVER USE JOE CHIN'S CHAINS FOR THEM!'' ''Katy: Rockin to the beat of the sun, '' ''Paul: Chopping trees down for the fun. '' ''Paul: We gonna make a good guitar, '' ''Katy: By givin' it all you got. Paul: Come on girl, '' ''Paul: Hurry it up girl. Katy: OK, turn it down, turn it up. Paul: Make sure batteries are charged up! Katy: Give it all you got, every little muscle that you got inside your little bo, body! Paul: I don't wanna hear that you got no time or you're in a hurry to your gig gig, gig. Katy: All I wanna hear is you've come over here, There's no foolin around with deers. Paul: Chop all of them down every single one down, Because we're gonna make a good guitar with all the timber around. '' ''Both: NEVER USE JOE CHIN'S CHAINS FOR THEM NO! Paul: Jammin, hard slammin, loud banging. Both: Rockin rollin all night long. '' ''Both: Now that we come so far, (heh) Both: Tell me just who you are, (heh) Both: Are you my shining star? (heh) Both: Let me see your guitar. (heha) We Are Milkcan! Lyrics Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat.Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! ''' '''Cheerful and pleasing, cute and appealing. Give it up, give it up, can you feel the heat? We're the girls from around the block. ''' '''Gorgeous sweet and we love to rock. Afraid of heights but we love to eat and talk... blah blah blah blah blah. Mighty with the bass and quality guitar. ''' '''With a beat, can't you see? Milkcan is in charge! Once in a while we feel real low, Feel like givin' up you know. That's when music lights us up! ''' '''1,2,3,4,5! Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.... Time passes on!! Suddenly another problem hits us in the face. ''' '''And we think that we can overcome this wacky race, but then someone in the band brings up another craze. Yikes!! Uh-oh.... Lammy feels so delicate she doesn't wanna play... Ma-san says she's angry at a bug that's flying her way... And I put on my wrong costume.... Lammy, Lammy play your guitar like you always do! (Uhmmm, Ummmm.) Ma-san quit acting like a child that's in a zoo! (!@$!%@) Here we go now, check this out now..... 1,2,3,4, We are Milkcan rock the house and.... Party till the, break of dawn and... Everyone.....Clap your hands and.. Stomp your feet.. Everyone let's sing and dance and party till the break of dawn.......Please! Rockin to the rhythm, rolling with the beat cuz, uh-oh! Everybody gather around, Move your body to the sound, To the sound of the girly beat. Here we go, check it out now, I need someone to get down, to get me psyched to move the crowd,' '''sometimes I feel down as well, ''' that's OK, could've been... That's OK could've been worse! Rockin to the rhythm, rolling with the beat. Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! Here we go, this is it, time to rock the house! ''' '''Do we have everyone or do we need another guy?! Oh... Oh... Oh... No... no, no no no no no no no no no no, no!! Here we go, this is it, time to rock the house!! ''' '''I'm really really sorry the show was yesterday!!! We are cheerful and appealing, give it up give it up now. Very cute and very pleasing, come on and feel the beat. This band is always full of errors and goofs, But we do overcome them one by one. The one thing we don't do is look back to the past, cuz looking back won't help us but just drag us back! That's the thing that we keep in mind.. Every time we make a mistake, we feel stronger and learn from them, up we go, up we go, we'll rise to the very top!!! Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat. ''' '''Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat! Cheerful and pleasing, Cute and appealing. Give it up give it up, can you feel the heat? We're the girls from around the block. ''' '''Gorgeous sweet and we love to rock. Afraid of heights but we love to eat and talk.. blah blah blah blah blah... Mighty with the bass and quality guitar, with a beat, can't you see? Milkcan is in charge! Once in a while we feel real low ''' '''Feel like givin' up you know, but music keeps us on the road, Up and down and around we go! Rockin to the rhythm, rollin with the beat. ' Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat AND MORE!!!' WE ARE MILKCAN, WATCH US RISE AND CLIMB THE LADDER WAY TO THE TOP OF THE TOP! YEAH!!! Jam Chin Dialogue *The audience is applauding and cheering* Joe Chin: Ah, people. The time you've been waiting for. The hero of the show, me, of course. *Ma-san blows fuse* Joe Chin: Well now, close off the evening in style, as usual when- *Ma-san attacks Joe* Ma-san: #$#!#$!!!#$#@~!!! Got To Move! (Millennium Girl) There's a bit of DJ disc scratching and Ma-san talking, then song starts. Nooooo cuttin' corners. She's on the border now! '''''No shedding tears, Goal is real near. Trying to shift, Into gear. That's when I see you comin', Prevent me from running. Get up get up trying to psych myself. Cuz it doesn't work with no one else. All of this hype all around, Seems like a waste of time. From uptown, to midtown, trying to get downtown. But I'm not getting close, I'm just running running round. Always at my best. Giving it my best. I don't need no rest. It's my test now. And I'm in a beat, That's very unique. and I know that I, I'm running for me. Got to move. With the Groove. I got to go on, I got to move on, I got to get on. Nooooo cuttin' corners. (PaRappa: Hey hey, hey, hey hey, hey-) She's on the border, now. (-hey hey, a one, two, three, four!) I'm facing all the problems that'll get me (P: Facin' the problems that'll get me.) Cuz I don't really wanna spend the time see (P: I don't wanna spend no time see.) All of this hype all around, (P: All of this, hype from all around) Seems like a waste of time. (P: Seems like a waste of time with big sound.) Let me tell you, let me give everybody a little something. (P: But let me give you, a word of advice, it seems like a waste of time but it's nice.) In life you just can't get around cutting corners! (P: And in life, struggle will help you later, no cuttin' corners.) Always at my best. (P: And I'm in a beat.) Giving it my best. (P: Cuz I got the moves.) I don't need no rest. (P: don't need time to rest.) It's my test now. (P: You know I got the groove.) And I'm in a beat, (P: And I will give you my best.) That's very unique. (P: Running from east to west.) and I know that I, (P: Got the moves y'all,) I'm running for me. (P: Diggin' the groove y'all.) Got to move. (P: Hippity hop y'all,) With the Groove. (P: Tippity top y'all.) I got to go on. (P: Go on.) I got to move on. (P: Move on.) I got to get on. Nooooo cuttin' corners Nooooo cuttin' corners She's on the border, nooooow! Marketing Category:Albums